Gotei 13
__NOWYSIWYG__ ; "13 Dywizji Cesarskiej Gwardii": jest to 13 Dywizji obradujących w Seireitei. Podlegają władzy 46 Sali Centralnych i jurysdykcji Rodzin Szlacheckich. Każda dywizja posiada jednego kapitana i porucznika, 18 oficerów (od 3 do 20, przy czym 3 jest najsilniejszy) i bez rangowych Shinigami (ich liczba jest nieokreślona). Kapitan 1 Dywizji jest dowódcą całego Gotei 13. Każda dywizja ma swoją specjalizację. Znakiem Gotei 13 jest romb, kapitanowie mają je na swoim haori, a w środku numer oddziału. Wszystkie dywizje mają własny znak - kwiat. Historia Historia Gotei 13 jest mało sprecyzowana. Wiadomo tylko, że jej założycielem jest kapitan głównodowodzący, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Bleach Book of SOULs; strona 98 Misja Gotei 13 służy jako oddziały militarne z odpowiedzialnościami takimi jak: #Obrona Seireitei, centrum Soul Society. #Lokowanie członków poszczególnych dywizji na terytorium wroga. #Lokowanie Shinigami w świecie ludzkim. #Prowadzenie dusz do Soul Society. Ogólne funkcjonowanie Jedynymi osobami, które sprawują władze nad dywizją, są kapitanowie. To oni decydują, jaki ma być oddział. Może dokonać całkowitych zmian w całym systemie i nawet wykreować nową organizację, która jest połączona z oddziałem. Głównym obowiązkiem Gotei 13 jest obrona Seireitei, ale zajmują się także przydzielonymi okręgami w Rukongai.Bleach Official Character Book Souls W dodatku, Shinigami muszą również zajmować się sprawami dotyczącymi ludzkiego świata. Tylko Centrala 46 i kapitan głównodowodzący może zwołać całe Gotei 13. Nie ma nic nadzwyczajnego w tym, że kapitanowie nie widzą się w całej grupie przez długi czas, ponieważ zbierają się tylko podczas spraw nadzwyczajnych - zagrożenia dla Soul Society, kary kapitana lub jego awansu. Właściwie są tak oddaleni od siebie, że zebranie ich wszystkich mogłoby zająć nawet cały dzień. Jeśli Yamamoto nie zażąda obecności wszystkich dowódców na zebraniach, kapitan może sam wybrać, czy chce w nich uczestniczyć (na własne ryzyko). Nie muszą też brać udziału w codziennych czynnościach Soul Society. Jeśli nie mają pozwolenia, nie mogą wtrącać się w sprawy innych dywizji. Kapitan jednego oddziału nie ma prawa ukarać podwładnego z drugiej dywizji. Oficjalnie, Korpus Kidō i Onmitsukidō nie są częścią Gotei 13, jednakże Suì-Fēng jest zarówno kapitanem 2 Dywizji, jak i dowódcą Onmitsukidō, więc ta organizacja jest pod kontrolą Gotei 13. W dodatku dowódca Korpusu Kidō jest zobowiązany odpowiadać na wezwania i rozkazy kapitana głównodowodzącego.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, strony 7-9 Organizacja Struktura Gotei 13, w nawiązaniu do nazwy, jest złożone z trzynastu składników - jest podzielone na dywizje, spośród których kilka ma swoje własne specjalizacje.Bleach Book of SOULs; strona 100 Wszystkim przewodniczy kapitan głównodowodzący, który ma ma autorytet kierowania sprawami dotyczącymi Gotei 13, podczas gdy kwestią całego Soul Society interesuje się Centrala 46. Jak w każdej armii, Gotei 13 ma swoje rangi. Jest 20 tytułów oficerów, ale są też Shinigami bez tej pozycji. Im niższy numer, tym słabszy Shinigami. Struktura Gotei 13 nie jest oparta na zasadzie starszeństwa. Jedynie zdolności decydują o randze wojownika.Bleach Book of SOULs; strona 100 Kapitan głównodowodzący jest najwyższą rangą Gotei 13. Osoba o tej randze to kapitan 1 Dywizji i Dowódca Gotei 13. Jego rozkazom podlegają kapitanowie. Urząd generała piastuje najsilniejszy Shinigami w Gotei 13. Zna on tajemnicę Ōken oraz miejsce przebywania Króla Dusz. Kapitan jest dowódcą jednej z 13 oddziałów. Kapitanowie zbierają się w głównym holu 1 Dywizji, by przedyskutować ważne sprawy swoich dywizji i szczegółów dotyczących samego Soul Society. Wszystkim przewodniczy kapitan głównodowodzący. Wszyscy kapitanowie uznani są za równych sobie z wyróżnieniem Yamamoto. Każdy z nich prowadzi dywizję według własnych zasad, chyba że głównodowodzący wyda swoje rozkazy. Wszystkie decyzje podejmowane są za jednomyślną zgodą wszystkich dowódców. Kapitanowie są najbardziej szanowanymi Shinigami w całym Soul Society, mogą z nimi rywalizować jedynie dowódcy Korpusu Kidō i Onmitsukidō z jednym wyjątkiem: wszyscy kapitanowie są w stanie uwolnić finałowy etap swojego Zanpakutō i są o wiele bardziej potężni od swoich poruczników. Są w stanie używać swoich zdolności Bankai do walki. Większość kapitanów jest również wyspecjalizowana w używaniu Shunpo, Kidō i generalnie mają dużą wiedzę na temat historii Shinigami i taktyk bojowych. Wszystkie te cechy sprawiają, że kapitanowie są o wiele silniejsi od swoich niżej usytuowanych oficerów. Kapitanowie określają przebieg, organizację, taktyki i politykę swoich dywizji. Władza, którą kapitan sprawia nad swoją dywizją jest absolutna i nie może być kwestionowany przez podwładnych. Kapitan ma prawo zmienić specjalność swojego oddziału (jak Kisuke Urahara podczas objęcia swojej pozycji). W związku z tym, że kapitanowie jako jedyni prowadzą swoje dywizje, wszystkie oddziały stały się odrębnościami, a nie spoistą armią. Dlatego też kapitanowie jako jedyni mają prawo ukarać swoich podwładnych, chyba że dywizja nie ma swojego kapitana, albo ich poczynania są przeciwne zasadom panującym w Soul Society. Prawdziwa siła Soul Society polega na kapitanach, ponieważ to oni są liderami armii. Z całą swoją siłą Gotei 13 jest bezpieczne i niemal niepokonane. Jeśli ich działania są oddzielne i nieuzgodnione, Soul Society pozostaje podatne na niebezpieczeństwa. Istnieją trzy różne sposoby na zostanie kapitanem Gotei 13: # : test, który obejmuje zdolność posługiwania się Bankai. Większość kapitanów objęło swoją pozycję używając tej metody. Podczas testu, muszą być obecni 3 inni dowódcy wraz z kapitanem głównodowodzącym. #Osobista rekomendacja: Shinigami musi być zarekomendowany przez 6 kapitanów i zaakceptowany przez 3 z pozostałej 7. #Osąd przez walkę: trzeba pokonać kapitana w walce jeden na jednego w obecności co najmniej 200 świadków z dywizji kapitana. Kenpachi Zaraki jest jedynym znanym kapitanem, który objął swoją pozycję używając tej metody. Ten sposób jest najmniej popularny spośród wszystkich trzech, ponieważ przez niektórych dowódców jest uznawana za czysto barbarzyńską w porównaniu do pozostałych. Ten sposób pozwala też ominąć opanowanie Bankai i inne zdolności, którymi powinien władać kapitan. Lista kapitanów i poruczników Porucznik jest zastępcą kapitana. 13 Dywizja po śmierci Kaiena Shiby nie posiada porucznika, jednak później awansowała na to stanowisko Rukia Kuchiki. Głównie znają tylko Shikai, ale pomimo tego są uznawani za drugich, najsilniejszych Shinigami w dywizji. W przypadku śmierci, ucieczki lub choroby kapitana, porucznik jest "zastępczym kapitanem", wypełniając jego wszystkie obowiązki do momentu, gdy zostanie powołany nowy dowódca. Oficer Każda dywizja ma 18 oficerów. Zajmują numery od 3 do 20. Najwyższym oficerem jest oficer nr 3, a najniższym nr 20. Wygląda na to, że istnieje duża różnica pomiędzy starszymi, a młodszymi oficerami. W Gotei 13 wyższe pozycje (takie jak na przykład 5 lub 3 oficer) zajmuje tylko jedna osoba, ale niższe tytuły (np. 15 oficer) obejmuje kilka osób. Jednakże istnieje wyjątek, ponieważ w 13 Dywizji są dwaj trzeci oficerowie. Oficerowie często są liderami pododdziałów. Lista Oficerów Rozmiar i rekrutacja Insygnia Każda z 13 oddziałów w Gotei 13 ma swój własny symbol, który przedstawia podstawowe zadanie dywizji, które wydaje się być oparte na kwiatach, tak jak w japońskiej tradycji. Gdy limit mocy jest umieszczony na dowódcy lub zastępcy dowódcy, ich symbol pojawia się na pewnej części ich ciała, dopóki limit nie zostanie zniesiony. Każdy symbol ma również szczególne znaczenie. right|300px Uniform Większość członków Gotei 13 nosi standardowy uniform Shinigami, nazywany - biała shitagi (koszulka bezpośrednio przylegająca do ciała), czarna kosode (prosta szata), czarna hakama (spodnie), białe hakama-himo (pasy podtrzymujące hakamę), białe tabi (tradycyjne skarpetki) i waraji (sandały wykonane ze słomy). W środku kosode jest również numer oddziału, do której należy właściciel ubrania. Porucznicy czasem noszą na lewym ramieniu opaski, na której widoczne są symbole dywizji i ich numery. Opaski są wymagane na spotkaniach poruczników. Kapitanowie noszą białe haori (płaszcz) na standardowym uniformie Shinigami. Na plecach mają wyszyty symbol Gotei 13 (romb), w środku którego jest numer oddziału, którą kapitan prowadzi. Niektórzy kapitanowie noszą haori z długimi rękawami, a niektórzy nie. Wygląda też na to, że kolor wewnętrznej części płaszcza jest zależny od dywizji, ponieważ każdy kapitan reprezentuje inny kolor. Jednolite dostosowanie #Kapitan Suì-Fēng z 2 Dywizji nosi czarny i pozbawiony rękawów uniform Shinigami (podczas walki) pod swoim haori. Nosi również żółtą wstęgę znajdującą się nieco niżej od białej. #Kapitan Kuchiki z 6 Dywizji nosi bardzo drogi szalik nazywany ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu i białe, uroczyste ozdoby do włosów - kenseikan, symbolizujące jego szlacheckie pochodzenie. #Kapitan Komamura z 7 Dywizji nosi ochraniacze na ramiona na swoim haori i ogromne rękawice. Oprócz tego ubiera czasem nakrycie głowy, by ukryć swój wygląd. #Kapitan Kyōraku z 8 Dywizji swoim ubiorem najbardziej wyróżnia się wśród wszystkich dowódców. Nosi słomiany kapelusz i jaskrawo ozdobione kimono na swoim uniformie. #Kapitan Tōsen poprzednio z 9 Dywizji nosi pomarańczowy szalik i pozbawioną rękawów kosode wraz z białymi butami. #Kaptan Hitsugaya z 10 Dywizji nosi zieloną wstęgę połączoną gwiazdą wokół swojego ramienia, która podtrzymuje jego miecz. #Kapitan Zaraki z 11 Dywizji poszarpane na krawędziach haori, które zostało odebrane poprzedniemu kapitanowi. #Kapitan Kurotsuchi z 12 Dywizji nosi opasły, fioletowy krawat i czapkę przyozdobioną dwoma kolcami, którą potem zmienia. #Porucznik Sasakibe z 1 Dywizji nosi jinbaori (płaszcz bez rękawów) na swoim uniformie. #Porucznik Hisagi z 9 Dywizji nosi kosode bez rękawów. #Porucznik Matsumoto nosi różowy szalik, a swoją opaskę porucznika obwiązuje wokół talii ze swoją wstęgą związanych razem w kokardę. #Porucznik Kurotsuchi z 12 Dywizji ma bardzo skrócony strój - nie nosi hakamy, pozostawiając jedynie kosode przypominającą krótką spódniczkę przewiązaną w pasie. #5 oficer Ayasegawa z 11 Dywizji nosi pomarańczowe ubranie, które okala jego szyję, łączy się z ramieniem i zasłania klatkę piersiową. #Wszyscy znani członkowie 9 Dywizji, oprócz Mashiro Kuny i Toshimoriego Umesady, noszą kosode bez rękawów. Zobacz też * Shinigami * Lista Shinigami Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Ważne pojęcia Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Świat Bleacha